


I feel pretty/unpretty

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AokAko week, Day 5, F/F, dcmkpairingsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for AokAko week, day 5: "I feel pretty/unpretty"<br/>My first time with this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel pretty/unpretty

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, as I said in the summary, this is my entry for the 5th day of AokAko week (which has ended a while ago, heh.)  
> Also as I said, it's my first time casting these two, so it may be a bit weird. Anyway.  
> I would make this a collection, though it is my only writing entry for this week. I have to admit I have not been inspired with this.

As she stared mournfully into the mirror, Aoko couldn't help but feel... It was more than _not pretty_. She felt ugly, with her messy hair and absent chest and pale skin.

After all, during high school, Kaito hadn't stopped calling her ugly. At first she thought of it as a joke, but when one is being repeated that they're ugly, they start believing it, right? Right. That's exactly what happened to Aoko.

And believing you were ugly _made_ you ugly. The point being, Aoko was not pretty.

"Something bothering you, Aoko-san?" an entrancing voice made her turn around toward Akako.

Akako, who was a thousand kinds of beautiful, with her neat hair, porcelain skin and perfectly shaped body. Akako, who had appealing eyes and a seductive voice. Akako... who was her girlfriend.

What did she do to deserve her, Aoko wondered? They were so different. Where Aoko was impulsive and fiery, Akako was composed and mysterious. In other words, Akako was perfect, and Aoko was... the exact opposite.

Noticing the worried face of her girlfriend, Aoko felt really bad -this kind of expression didn't suit her, though she was still beautiful- and pasted on a smile.

"It's nothing, Akako-chan" she said, but her girlfriend didn't seem to believe her, if the narrowing eyes were any indication.

"I can see that something is bothering you. What is it?"

Aoko stayed silent for a moment, taking in the perfect view her girlfriend gave her. Then she relented, sighing.

"I can't- Why did you choose Aoko?"

"What do you mean?" Akako stepped closer to her girlfriend, bending to look up at Aoko's downturned face.

"I mean, everybody likes you, Akako-chan. You could have picked anybody. So why me?"

"And why not, Aoko?"

Aoko took a second to blush at the lack of honorifics. Then her face twisted in a frown. "Because Akako-chan is perfect, and you need to be with someone as perfect as you. But Aoko is not beautiful. Aoko is not good enough for Akako-chan."

" _Aoko_ " she jumped when Akako's arms wrapped around her in a hug. "It's not working this way. You're beautiful. There aren't enough words to describe how perfect you are. Stop being so self-depreciative."

"But Akako-chan..."

"I'm not saying this to make you feel better, Aoko" Akako said as she started petting the other's head. "I really mean it. Why do you think I chose _you_?"

"I... I don't know."

She pulled away and stared in Aoko's blue eyes. Aoko stayed silent for a moment, lost in the depths of the rubies before her.

"I chose you because I love you" the witch said eventually, before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

When they parted, Aoko smiled faintly and whispered back "I love you too, Akako"

Truthfully, she mused, it wasn't important if Kaito kept saying she was ugly. As long as Akako loved her, it was all that mattered.

 


End file.
